Deseo ser yo quien te protega
by Kagura23
Summary: primera historia... no se como describirla pero que harías si te das cuenta que no puedes competir contra la persona la mas fuerte y que es capaz de protegerla -china... que tiene el ¿que te gusta? -bueno...


¿Protegerte… o que más haré?

Cuando la vi la primera vez fue en el hanami a primera vista no sobresalía mucho lo único que notaba era su ropas chinas pero llamo mi atención cuando fue capaz de luchar a mi nivel e incluso hizo la misma trampa del casco ella es rápida su cabello rojizo, sus ojos azul profundo y su nívea piel todo eso no lo puedo alejar de mi mente… aunque talvez solo sea porque quiero probar hasta donde llega esa maldita fuerza suya que solo se compara a las palabras que salen de la boca de una chiquilla de 14 años es peor que de camionero aunque siempre hay algo que hace que no me la pueda sacar de la mente cada vez que no hago nada la recuerdo y cuando la veo solo quiero que me tome importancia a mí que me mire a mí y no a danna ya sé que no soy del tipo de hombre considerado soy un sádico que más quiere pero aun así quiero ser yo quien la proteja que si pasa algo diga que se vengara así cuando mate a su escarabajo (sadaharu 28) en eso momento sé que ella estaba enfocada en mi aunque sea para pedirme su absurda revancha la que el danna arruino cuando la detuvo y nos dijo que luchar tenía que ser con nuestros propios puños y no con escarabajos claro que luego de eso aplasto a korimaru (rurimaru) la mascota del shogun-sama pero por más que danna cometa estupideces ella siempre está a su lado sin importar nada ella le hará caso o reirá con él por dios hasta duermen en la misma casa aunque no sé si duermen en la misma cama espero que no… en todo caso la persona que está a lado de china tiene que ser fuerte… el más fuerte de todos y ese no soy yo en fin mis sentimiento por china aún no están del todo definidas en momentos como estos me gustaría contarle esto a alguien pero no quiero hacerlo porque a las únicas personas que les podría contar serian kondo-san y hijibaka-san talvez hijikata podría darme un buen consejo pero ahora no es el momento de decirle algo… está tomando sake y no quiere que yo lo haga aunque sabe que si tomo

-ya n-no puedo beber más –comienza a decir hijikata con la botella en la mano  
-entonces yo lo hare  
-no tú no puedes  
\- huh… ¿qué estás diciendo? Tú me trajiste hasta aquí y esperas que lo único que beba toda la noche sea te…genial  
-uh… si eso es verdad – dice mirando su vaso – pero hay cosas que no se pueden decir si kondo-san está cerca ¿verdad?  
-pensé que podría beber aah que molesto eres hijikata-san ahora tienes el premio del jefe que más odio además porque estoy pensando sobre qué cosas puedo decir –termino diciendo un tanto confundido  
-ya que estas actuando raro… escuchare amablemente lo que tienes que decir – dice mirando confundido a sougo  
-amablemente… enserio dijiste eso … no estarás llorando ¿verdad?... qué asco  
-tsk maldito mocoso – dice en voz baja –pero incluso sin preguntar puedo saber lo que te pasa con solo verte  
-¿qué quieres decir con eso? – Trago saliva y lo miro un tanto sorprendido  
-tú lo dijiste antes no las niños de esa edad se queman un poco luego de eso se vuelven adultos- mirándolo seriamente- pero tus quemaduras no parecen serte de ayuda  
-eso… ¿estas queriendo decirme que yo no seré adulto? – le digo un tanto molesto  
-quien sabe… - termina diciendo mientras mira el techo y sirviéndose más sake –debe ser bueno ser joven…hip

Cuando hijikata-san termina de decir eso comienzo a recordar una vez que me encontré con china en el parque y me dijo ''cuando estoy con gin-chan mi mente solo da vueltas con pensamientos sobre el… ya no puedo comer o probar nada pero es muy distinto contigo-aru tks ¿Qué crees que me pasa… estaré enferma?'' desde ese momento no puedo estar tranquilo quiero cambiar el tipo de relación que tenemos pero sin demostrar mis sentimientos… cuando la vi quise ver si podía sacar un poco de chispas pero en vez de eso me queme… demasiado talvez hijikata-san tenga razón aunque sobre mi sádico cadáver le diré eso a él me quedo acompañándolo un rato más y después me levante y salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco y poner en orden mis emociones aunque los celos están más que claros… maldita china y su amor por danna camine un rato por las solitarias calles de kabuki-cho hasta llegar al puente y vi una pequeña tumba con el nombre sadaharu no.28 acaso quiere tanto a ese bicho es más porque siento que estoy debajo de ese bicho, ellos no hablan no pueden protegerte no seré tan amble como él lo es contigo solo imaginarlo… (Imagen mental de gintoki y kagura abrazados) me cabrea…

-¿lluvia?

Comienzo a correr para refugiarme en algún lugar joder que suerte la que tengo para quedar atrapado en este aguacero pero creo que zaki hablo que llovería

-te ves como un vagabundo al que corrieron de su casa-aru- me dice con su acento y me sorprende el verla ahí  
-perfecto ahora dame tu paraguas- dije mientras me miraba un tanto enojada  
-no lo hare… no te serviría cuando ya estas todo mojado idiota  
-¿Qué actitud es esa china? ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a respetar a un policía? No ves que trabajo para proteger a las personas de kabuki-cho- le dije observándola  
-cállate, tu ladrón de impuestos…  
-no eres para nada linda china- murmuro y sé que no me oye  
-yo no necesito que alguien como tú me proteja soy fuerte estaré bien  
-tu…

Cuando termina de decirme eso me pongo a recordar que es verdad ella es fuerte no por algo es una yato pero en todo este tiempo sí que habían alguien protegiéndole no mientas china… en la terminal junto a tu viejo y cuando tu mascota se convirtió en ese mostró también el único que siempre te ha protegido a sido…

-ha es gin-chan…-tomo un poco de aire y gira para irse

En ese momento antes de que grite un poco más fuerte y corra hacia danna la tomo de la cintura y la jalo hacia mí su cuerpo emana un hermoso aroma a pesar de que coma sukombu al tomarla de imprevisto no hace nada para detenerme o bueno no le dio el tiempo para que lo haga en mi mente solo decía 'déjala irse' 'no seas estúpido' pero preferí actuar en vez de pensar

-que pasa gin-san  
-ah nada patsan… solo me pareció escuchar a kagura- decía con un poco de preocupación en su voz  
-no habrá sido tu imaginación gin-san  
-huh talvez confundí la voz de kagura con la lluvia…

Escuche sus pasos alejarse solo se habían detenido unos segundos pero para mí fue una eternidad esperando poder abrazarla de esa manera como si fuera solo mía que talvez en ese momento no piense en sakata gintoki solo por esta vez no le diré danna

-… bastardo hace frio déjame ir –comienza diciendo un tanto molesta  
-déjame estar así un rato más china…  
-aaa eres idiota o que estoy mojada por tu culpa imbe…

No la dejo termina la callo con un beso por un momento pienso que me va a golpear así que antes que eso ocurra la sujeto de las manos he cerrado los ojos así que no sé si ella los mantendrá abiertos o también los cerro solo duro un poco de tiempo cuando me separe vi su rostro solo reflejaba sorpresa y un poco de incredulidad

-¿porque… me miras así? –Solté de repente  
-y-yo – agacho la mirada sabía que me rechazaría- te odio…  
-si – le dije y la abrase mas fuerte - … yo igual

A diferencia de lo helada que estaba la lluvia tenerla en ese momento a mi lado abrazándola y sintiendo como su olor se inunda en mis fosas nasales y se si sentirme cómodo o soltarla para que se valla con danna

-sádico… ¿porque ahora?-pregunta un poco desconcertada  
-no lo sé china… ¿Qué tiene danna que te gusta?  
-gin-chan… es un permanentado estúpido vago incompetente adicto al azúcar y al pakincho a y también es un sádico – mira al cielo y lanza un suspiro – pero a pesar de eso pude conocer a alguien que se preocupa de cualquier que apenas conozco, a él no le importa si está más herido que cualquiera el siempre ira con todo y por sobre todo amo cada debilidad que he llegado a conocer de el –termino más rojo que un tomate

Cuando termino de decir eso la solté se paró y me ayudo a mí pero cuando estábamos de pie la agarre de la manos y la metí a la casa no pensé solo actué la lance al piso aún sigo pensando porque me dejo se veía que no sabía que era lo que quería y antes que se dé cuenta la agarre de las manos para evitar que se mueva ella estaba temblando y no me importo aunque estábamos en kabuki no podía escuchar la lluvia de afuera como si ya hubiera parado la mire y la volví a besar se movió y en su vano intento de escapar mete mi lengua y probé su dulce sabor tan adictivo hasta que sentí un dolor y el sabor metálico de la sangre me había mordido me aleje y vi su rostro ella es fuerte pero en ese momento parecía que fuera a romper en llanto, la volví a besar pero se movió así que comencé a dar besos por su cuello solté sus manos y con una de mis manos libres hice se alzara su pierna poco a poco desabroche su ropa y dios es tan plana pero perfecta me acerque a sus pechos, los comencé a acariciar y a dar pequeños besos hasta que abrí los ojos la quiero pero no la forzare no quiero herirla ahora tengo miedo de verla a la cara

-d-discúlpame kagura… soy una basura-dije mientras la abrazo

De alguna manera me correspondió ese abrazo y gracias a eso supe que estaba llorando después de eso se paró en ningún momento dijo nada se arregló su ropa y salió sin mirar atrás pasaron una horas desde que me quede solo en ese habitación y de repente mis manos tocan mi cara… estoy llorando quiero quedarme un poco más aquí pero recordarla ahora y saber que ella le sonríe a alguien más sueña con alguien más y lo peor es que algo dentro de mí me dice que es correspondida el sonido de mi celular interrumpe mis pensamientos es hijikata me pide volver al cuartel me levanto y camino solo pensando que talvez en algún lugar haya alguien que me quiera con la intensidad de china hacia danna.

espero que la historia les haya gustado... es mi primera historia y bueno estoy nerviosa


End file.
